


Male Reader X Female Punished "Venom" Snake

by CampGreen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampGreen/pseuds/CampGreen
Summary: The third and final installment to my Metal Gear smut trilogy, forming the bridge between the Naked Snake one and the Solid Snake one. Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain was by Hideo Kojima.





	1. Prisoner of War

Hell. You've been in Hell for... you have no concept of time anymore. It doesn't matter though, you're long numb to it. You're just waiting for the day your captors get bored of "interrogating" you, put a bullet in your stomach, and watch you squirm and bleed out like a dying animal. They've beaten you, shocked you, starved you. The only hydration you've had in days is through waterboarding. You can't move a single muscle, only lay limp in one of the shacks of their camp with your hands tied behind your back and in nothing but faded yellow prisoner clothing. This session is finished off by a swift boot to the chin, splattering your face in blood. Afterwards, you're left alone to wallow in the afterglow of the sadism. A break from the torture. You don't get used to it. The last time you got used to it, they ripped you straight out of the few moments of solace by bringing forth tenfold the kind of agony you had endured beforehand. As you rest hollow and broken on the ground, you barely pick up a dark figure crouching in the doorway, highlighted by the bright Afghan sunshine flooding in. Oh God, another round already? Wait, that's not a Soviet soldier. Keeping low, it enters and pulls you over its shoulder. Holy shit, are you being rescued? But that's not possible, you're just an American grunt who got lost in the military and political entanglements of the Soviet-Afghan War. Nobody cares about you, at least enough to send a savior. But the mysterious shadow carefully carries you throughout the old town, twisted into the barrack for a USSR deployment. 

It narrowly avoids the peripherals of the sentries and if anyone gets in the way, it instantly downs them with a perfect headshot from a thoughtless, machine-like squeeze of its suppressed handgun's trigger. It plops you down onto the rear of a gorgeous white steed, and you hear the whip of some reins as the horse whines and takes off in a dash. Your ears pick up faraway Russian shouts over the steady trampling of the horse from beneath you, then eventually an alarm sirens throughout the entire base. The three of you streak past soldiers as they ready their weapons, only to get expertly mowed down by your savior with a machine gun. Is this person gunning their way through a Soviet outpost with one hand and skillfully snaking a horse through the cluttered anatomy of a village with the other? You must be hallucinating... you're pretty sure you're being rescued but surely your shattered mind is embellishing the details. As bullets narrowly whiz past the horse in its zig-zagged sprint through the Afghanistan wilderness once it finally escapes the camp, you hear a distant whistling from the sky that gets louder every second. It climaxes when your ears are blown out with a mortar strike punching the Earth next to you. The terse, thankfully humble explosion skims the horse and sends its two riders to tumble down a nearby hill. Dazed and shell-shocked, you cough and totter around in the sand with a ring torturing your senses. Two beefy hands clasp your shoulders and drag you to the ground, behind the cover of a large khaki boulder with the few tufts of dying grass acting as natural camouflage for the two of you. You hear a convoy rumble over the the dust bowl from above, driving deeper into the barren land and unaware you and your savior slipped away under a rock using the artillery strike as cover. After a while, you can't hear anything behind the ringing. The Soviets are gone.

Flickering in and out of consciousness, the toll in your ears finally bleed away so you're able to hear your throat as it barely manages to wheeze out _"W-Who are you?"_ to the anonymous saint that rode you out of that hellhole on horseback. 

_"Save your strength,"_ it says with a distinctly feminine voice as it pours a cup of cold water into your mouth and onto your face from a canteen. An explosion of delight, relief, and energy rejuvenates your spirit in the blink of an eye. You cough and seize the canteen, trying to get every last drop of it down your mouth. Before you can finish chugging it, she swipes it out of your hands. _"Don't down it,"_ she snaps in a cool, firm voice you'd expect to hear from an agent of a counter-terrorist unit. _"It'll overwhelm you if you drink too fast."_

Soul, body, and mind resuscitated, you gradually evolve back into a decently functioning human. One of the first things to come back is your vision, which you use to bathe in the glory of, as far as you're concerned, Jesus Christ himself in the form of a female equestrian. Her skin is well-cooked by the hot desert sun, sparkling in sweat and looking to be silky smooth. Her build is slender but athletic, attire consisting of just a brown harness and black boots with a beige scarf blanketing the lower part of her face. Otherwise, her burly body's on full, uncensored display, likely because clothes feel like iron maidens in a sun-soaked badland like this. From the top is her brunette ponytail, what looks to be a shard of coal gouged into her temple, and an eyepatch. Her face is torn with countless scratches, as if she tried applying makeup with a kitchen knife. She drags her scarf down to reveal her luscious lips, and places a cigar between them. Your suspicions of this all being a dream return when she pulls up her right hand to reveal it to be made of red metal, like someone tore her forearm off and replaced it with that of a robot's. She uses it to light her cigar, blowing fog out of her mouth as she takes a load off. You sit up and ogle the woman as she smokes against the background of Afghanistan's country with her back against a rock.

She notices and points it out, dispassionate exterior never once faltering. _"Didn't your parents ever teach you it's not nice to stare?"_ Jarring to hear such a sarcastic quip come from such a cold-blooded voice.

You manage to answer in your normal voice. _"I think they might've taught me about you too."_

_"I get that a lot."_

_"You're...are you Big Boss?"_

She sighs, making a stream of smoke spew out from her lips like a steam whistle. _"I have a lot of names. Naked, Punished, Venom Snake, V, Ahab, Vic Boss. I hardly even know what to respond to anymore."_

_"But you're the woman who assassinated The Boss?"_

She doesn't reply.

_"Ma'am, y-you have no idea... When I was a kid, my father talked about you every single day, the same way I talked about my action figures. He idolized you, h-he met you! During Snake Eater!"_

Suddenly her lack of expression perks up. Her eyes go wide but she quickly masks it with more emotionlessness. _"What did you just say?"_

_"He was one of the soldiers involved! You strip-searched him or something, it sounded like the two of you got really intimate!"_

_"...I remember. I never got his name, and my memory's fuzzy, but I remember."_ She spaces out as a tiny curl of the lips grows for a short second. _"Kid, I just got out of a nine year coma. I don't remember much. But I remember him...Goddamn, your father knew how to please a woman."_ You begin to get uncomfortable from that remark. You're starting to realize what kind of love your dad had for Snake now. _"How is he these days?"_

_"...I-I'm sorry to say, ma'am, but...he was killed in action."_

_"Oh..."_ The news seems to genuinely shake her a bit. _"'Nam?"_

_"Yeah, 1975."_

_"At least he left something beautiful behind... You see, he was a sentry at Groznyj Grad who helped me realize there's more important things in life than patriotism or borders."_

_"Wait a second, what was that about Groznyj Grad?"_

_"Your father was a GRU soldier back '64, served under Volgin for what couldn't have been more than a few weeks."_

_"...M-My father was a Soviet soldier? The same monsters that tortured me in that awful camp back there?!"_

_"The Cold War was at its peak at the time, he was just a Russian citizen doing what he thought was right, or was pressured to. These days, it's only a matter of time till the Union breaks. Until then, it's up to us to clean up their sloppy seconds out here in Northern Kabul."_

You're still in shock from the revelation that your dad was once a USSR soldier. You knew he was a Russian immigrant but you assumed he moved to America when he was a toddler or something. Never once did the possibility that he was best buds with the parents of one of your captors cross your mind. But Snake, in her wisdom, is right, he was just a young man like you who joined his military out of obligation. And now you start to understand maybe why he serviced so devoutly in Vietnam, as atonement for once serving under Stalin's empire. You shake out of it to continue the conversation. _"Wait, us?"_

_"The Diamond Dogs. What The Boss's and your father's spiels left behind."_

_"I don't understand..."_

_"A band of mercenaries. A place where nations, politics, none of that matters. A refuge for hawks to make a business out of helping the helpless, like you. An Army Without Borders. An Outer Heaven. Exactly what she wanted..."_

_"...Can I join?"_

_"It'd break my heart if you didn't. But we need to get there first. A chopper's on its way, but a storm's moving in. If we don't find shelter soon, your entire first week of training will just be wringing sand out of your eyes."_ She slips a device out of her utility belt that you first assume to be a walkie talkie, but a blue-tinted holographic map projects above it like something out of a science fiction movie. _"There's a village a quarter klick away from here, to the southeast. Let's go. You could use the walk anyways."_


	2. Clearing the Camp

And so, the two of you trek a small distance through the sandy wasteland right as a storm starts to brew, making Snake's scarf whisk in the wind. You come up on a mound, and she grabs you by the back of the neck and forces you into a crouch right as a spotlight sweeps over your head. The mount peers over another small, soldier-swarmed camp.

 _"Stay right here. I'll deal with these guys myself,"_ she whispers to you as she unpins a black assault rifle from up off her belt, screws a suppressor onto it, and raises her scarf back over her mouth. 

She dives off the mound and sticks the landing with a roll. The Soviets don't notice her thanks the thin duster masking their senses. You watch in awe as she effortlessly slaughters the entire village - first she aims her rifle and skewers one through the head with a clean headshot. Two of them notice his body slump to the ground but the first one's brain hardly registers it before it's blown out of his skull with one more silenced shot. The other one realizes what's going on and takes cover before she can make him her third victim. He screams out something in Russian and his friends start skittering around the village like aggravated ants. As the storm worsens to regress her aim, Snake charges head first into the squad of soldiers. One notices her and fires in her direction with a shotgun. She rolls under the burst of shells and punches him straight in the stomach with a sickening crunch of his insides, making him vomit up an entire belly's worth of puke that she elegantly dodges as she swipes his weapon. She grabs him by the throat and flings him into one of his friends right as he unloads a shell from his scattergun, which blows a giant hole in the soldier's chest and sends a mangled corpse flopping on top of him. 

Snake turns around and blasts a fifth Soviet in his stomach before he has a chance to fire, spilling his guts out into the sand. Four squeezes of the trigger, four men dead. Meanwhile, the other guard finally manages to wrestle his coworker's carcass off of him and get a good shot of Snake. Your heart drops when you almost think Snake won't have the reflexes to get out of this one, and he pulls the trigger to unleash another shell into her. It lands, but on her bionic arm, which she uses as a shield as she sprints towards him like a wild predator about to pounce on its prey. She punches her own palm as a test before flinging a haymaker across his face with her fist of solid steel that makes you audibly cringe in pain as it shatters his skull on impact, sending two dozen teeth flying out of his mouth in an explosion of blood. His body only adds to the pile. Five dead members of the Soviet Army, all laying at the boots of a single mercenary. It took about twenty seconds. The stories you've heard of Big Boss all your life weren't accurate. No, they were downplaying her. Words and legends couldn't describe the sheer level of skill this woman possesses. Her strength, her speed, her reflexes - she's a demigod. You shake yourself out of your awe as she gestures you to come down right as the storm picks up. You slide down the hill and hurry inside to one of the shacks with her, stepping over almost half a dozen bloodied corpses on the way in. You shut the door behind you and listen to the muffled roaring of the sandstorm billowing around the hut. 

_"Get comfortable, because these things take a while to die down. I'm talking ten or so minutes at a time,"_ Snake says as she fiddles with the ammo in her rifle and places it on the table. 

The two of you seemed to have landed in a typical abandoned home, scattered with cabinets, couches, tables, and beds. It's a cramp and modest place, but definitely a cozy one. 

_"So, uh,"_ you cough as you awkwardly strike up conversation and shake the sand out of your clothes. _"What's with the horn?"_ you ask, referring to the black fragment wedged into her temporal.

_"Piece of shrapnel that got flung into my head when I was thrown into a coma. I'd get the thing taken out but some scars are too deep to remove."_

_"I think it makes you look like a devil...w-which is awesome, I mean! Uh, how did you get comatose anyways?"_

_"Some disagreements with an old friend. One thing led to another and my first attempt at Outer Heaven got torn back down to nothing. Now that I've come to, I'm trying to build it back up the best I can."_

_"Well, once we get out of this damn desert, I'll help any way I can!"_

_"We have a real particular way of doing things back at Mother Base. I think you'll fit in just fine."_

_"I can't wait."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"...Excuse me?"_

_"I...I never got your father's name. I shared so many words and feelings with him, but I was so caught up in that god-forsaken mission I never even asked him his name."_

_"(Y/N). It's (Y/N)... Hey, Boss? What was my dad like? As a young man?... I didn't know him very well, I was only eight when he died."_

_"I only have flashes. I'm honestly surprised he went down in combat. He didn't seem like much of a fighter. He was perverted, sensitive, twitchy, young. He was simple. But thoughtful. But above all else, he was a pretty boy. Prettiest boy I think I've ever laid my eyes on. And you're just like him, (Y/N). You're a splitting image of your old man."_ Your face reddens with modesty as Big Boss of all people shovels compliments onto you. Then it reddens with embarrassment when she slinks behind you and runs her hands up into your shirt. _"(Y/N),"_ she sighs as she kisses your neck and massages your nipples from underneath your shirt. _"Ever since I came to, I can't stop thinking about that wonderful night. It's one of the few vivid memories of my past life I've retained. I want that again, (Y/N). Fill me up."_


	3. Dad's Ex-Girlfriend

She shoves you onto the bed and its springs squeak from beneath you. Scarf still choking her, Snake lassos a half of it around your neck and reels you in after she mounts on top of you like she did that horse earlier. Sharing the scarf with you, she litters your head with kisses and licks. Your neck, your cheeks, but mainly your mouth, all fondled and swirled by Snake's tongue. After buttering you up with her saliva, she discards the cumbersome neck-wrap and sits on your face, wedging your lips in between her couple of melon-sized ass-cheeks. She lays her belly on your chest and pulls your pants down to your knees to unveil your rigid tool as it bounces up and down like a child on Christmas morning. While you rake your tongue up and down her crack to lubricate her two holes with your spit, she tenderly swathes your cock in between her two tremendously sized and shaped tits, churning them and making pre-cum ooze all the way down to the foot of your veiny shaft. Then she starts tickling your head with the tip of her tongue to really makes your toes flex. You try to persist in eating her out but the sensations pleasuring you below the waist makes it almost impossible, as it has you paralyzed with bliss. 

You can't stop flinching, squirming, and moaning, it's like a trance. Pussy juice starts to pool around your mouth to further hydrate you as you pitifully try to repay Snake for her services to your body. She's blowing and titfucking you as professionally as she dispatched the guards outside, while you can barely garner the strength to give her a simple rimjob. You'd feel guilty if the touch of her tits and tongue weren't so damn good and distracting. Like popping the cap off a water bottle, the strangle of Snake's breasts squeezes a hot spring of cum out of your cock, ascending your mind to another world, a world that's one big ocean and each drop of water is a hormone being satisfied in ways you couldn't imagine. She slurps up every sperm cell that bespattered against everything within shoulder distance like a sprinkler. She flips the positions so she's back to hanging over your face with a smile of pure joy, which she wipes clean with her wrist after missing a spot of baby batter. She dips down to again fondle tongues and you can taste hints of your own wasted children in her mouth, while she can probably taste hints of her own sap too. 

_"You're just like your father,"_ she whispers into your ear after sowing a big wet kiss on your bruise-littered neck.

 _"This is Pequod!"_ a small voice abruptly crackles from the black codec in her ear. _"Arriving shortly at L-"_

 _"Shut the fuck up, Pequod,"_ she barks before ripping the thing out of her ear and resuming the dig into your mouth. 

After teasing the roof of your mouth, she pulls out, which links the two of you with a line of spit that grows to the length of half a ruler before finally snapping. Snake grabs your ankles and pins them to the bedding right beside your ears, before deeply squatting down on your cock so it's sipped up by her pussy. She bounces up and down as she fucks you in a position you didn't even think was possible, her sweat showering down onto you. The cold metallic hand squeezing your right ankle contrasts with the warm, organic hand squeezing your left. The slaps and squelches of your two asses pounding up against one another connected by a dick swaddled in juice continue to the final stage, where at this point Snake is howling in pleasure as she gets close to cumming. 

Meanwhile, the sensations got you so numbed you can't really comment. Now you just want to get this over with to see your lover reach the climax of satisfaction. Finally, she fills the entire hut with a long, immodest shriek as buckets of juice and semen gush out in between the duo of genitalia. The two of you wheeze and pant as you weakly stare at each other with her on top. Her beautiful beam reflects yours as you get lost in one another's eyes. She places one last kiss on your cheek before getting up off the bed and stretching in the center of the shack. A waterfall of clear fluids mixed with thick white nectar pours out from her vulva and onto the concrete floor from below. Even with your dick drained of cum and energy, the mere sight of that tanned, glittering skin on top of those chiseled muscles drives it crazy as you try to get it contained by pulling your pants back up. 

_"The storm's clearing,"_ she announces with her back turned. You hardly fathom it since you're too busy staring at her bubble butt glistening with sweat.

She scoops you up out of the bed and carries you out of the shack like you're a princess and she's the prince. You rest your head on Snake's pillowy, creamy breasts as a gunship lowers from the sky and sweeps up the town's dust.

 _"Are you sure you want this, (Y/N)?"_ Snake asks you as the chopper hovers just a few feet from the ground. _"Don't feel obligated to fight for me. War's a terrible place and you don't have to handle it if you don't want to."_

_"I want to die for you, Boss. The same way my dad died for my country."_

Snake steps into the chopper and places you upon one of the chairs in its interior compartment. She slides the door shut as the rotorcraft lifts up out of the Afghan desert, inbound to Mother Base. 

_"So which unit are you thinking?"_

_**1935 - Jane is born in the US.** _

_**1947 - A Certain Someone is born in the Soviet Union.** _

_**1948 - V is born in the US.** _

_**1952 - 1953 - Jane serves in the Korean War.** _

_**1964  - Jane, under the codename Naked Snake, has a brief romantic relationship with A Certain Someone in her undercover mission to reluctantly assassinate her mentor The Boss, which renders her a cynic hellbent on avenging her. Jane is renamed Big Boss for her "accomplishment".** _

_**1967 - A Certain Someone immigrates to the US and his son is born.** _

_**1968 - 1974 - V and A Certain Someone serve in the Vietnam War, though they never meet.** _

_**1972 - The Patriots have Big Boss cloned against her will three times - Danielle, Eli, and Georgia. Solid, Liquid, and Solidus.** _

_**1974 - Big Boss raises a private military against The Patriots called Militaires Sans Frontières. V joins and becomes her right hand woman.** _

_**1975 - A Certain Someone is KIA right as the US loses Vietnam. Big Boss and V are knocked into comas after MSF is massacred by a splinter cell of The Patriots called XOF. For insurance, the Patriots have the comatose V transformed into Venom Snake, a decoy of Big Boss, through hypnotherapy.** _

_**1984 - V Has Come To. As Venom forms the ashes of MSF into the Diamond Dogs, Big Boss raises Outer Heaven. Venom Snake and A Certain Someone's son have a romantic relationship after meeting one another on the battlefield and learning of their connection.** _

_**Late 1980's - A Certain Someone's grandson is born after Venom Snake is impregnated. Venom Snake and Big Boss merge Diamond Dogs and Outer Heaven into a borderline superpower, all with the intent of destroying The Patriots and fulfilling The Boss's dream. To rid themselves of distractions, they pass A Certain Someone's infant grandson onto another family.** _

_**Late 1990's - FOXHOUND rookie Solid Snake singlehandedly destroys Outer Heaven, Venom Snake, and Big Boss on a duo of missions. The Patriots make this look like the act of a war hero to the public.** _

_**2005 - Liquid Snake overthrows FOXHOUND to use as a successor to Outer Heaven. In her mission to defuse this, Solid Snake has a brief romantic relationship with A Certain Someone's grandson. ******_   



End file.
